This Clinical Cancer Education Continuation Grant Application has been submitted following progress performed under an 8-year Clinical Cancer Training Program (undergraduate) at this institution, funded by NCI until termination on June 30, 1976 and specifically following refunding in part as of 7/1/77. Reference is made to the Summary of Training Proposal appearing on page 2 of the previously concluded Grant 5T12-CA0815-06S1 CCD. In the present 3-year (7/77-6/80) Clinical Cancer Education Grant, now in progress in its initial year, the constructs of the previous grant are being continued and where possible expanded. These include: a) integration of and rotation of a student population (of undergraduate dental students, dental hygiene students, and dental assistants) through related oncological disciplines; b) emphasis on diagnosis and treatment; c) cooperation with all pertinent medical center departments, clinics, operating rooms, laboratories, head and neck tumor conferences, etc.; d) clinical stomatology conferences; e) an expanded series of didactic lectures; f) participation of dental students in a major elective in oral diagnosis, oral pathology and oral surgery; g) extensive orientation to psychosocial aspects of oral cancer and its management. The current grant (operating for the first time this year) stresses among others the following major new foci: 1) training regarding all facets of premalignant oral disease (including the concept of malignant transformation, care approaches employed in a clinic devoted to pre-malignant lesions, and familiarization with a newly-to-be inaugurated nationwide pre-malignancy tumor registry for erosive and ulcerative lichen planus); 2) expanded (multiple approach) mouth care programs for all cancer patients; 3) major expansion of the multidisciplinary medical psychosocial program; 4) development of additional cancer-oriented new diagnostic research programs.